


o blessed reunion

by carrionkid



Series: Bloodborne AU [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne, Gen, Inspired by Bloodborne, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: this is kicking off the bloodborne daredevil au my friend ezzy and i have been cooking up for the past little while.times change and people do as well, yet somehow matthew and elektra find each other once again.--He takes a short while to pray over the beast. It's a foolish habit; doubly so now that he's turned his back on the Church. They rarely move alone and he couldn't handle another conflict with the state he's in. As it is, he'll have to dip into his Blood stores.Matthew does his best to manage without it. It isn't easy to acquire now that he's denounced the Church and he likes to imagine he's above looting bodies. Beyond that, he's also wary.It's beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but heknowswhat it can do. The last thing he wants is to end up like the twisted mass of flesh laying at his feet.
Series: Bloodborne AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799386
Kudos: 7





	o blessed reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eazlby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eazlby/gifts).



He takes a short while to pray over the beast. It's a foolish habit; doubly so now that he's turned his back on the Church. They rarely move alone and he couldn't handle another conflict with the state he's in. As it is, he'll have to dip into his Blood stores.

Matthew does his best to manage without it. It isn't easy to acquire now that he's denounced the Church and he likes to imagine he's above looting bodies. Beyond that, he's also wary. 

It's beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but he  _ knows  _ what it can do. The last thing he wants is to end up like the twisted mass of flesh laying at his feet.

The beast grows steadily colder with each passing minute. The first time he killed one, he was half afraid it would spring back to life and gut him in one fell swoop. Or perhaps it would cry out with the voice of an unafflicted, scared  _ human. _

With each new encounter, killing them has gotten easier.

He tells himself he's doing a righteous thing. He's clearing his debts against the people of Yharnham. He was responsible for their transformation and now he's giving them peace in death.

Perhaps he even believes it.

Either way, it offers  _ himself  _ a meager sense of peace. One which he could appreciate more fully if his ribs weren't singing out in pain, blood slicking his Hunter's garb to his skin.

He'll have to find a place for the night. Somewhere safe, so he can heal without being bothered.

But, presently, he's no longer  _ alone. _

* * *

She has watched the Hunter for a significant amount of time. His movements are strange. There is a certain skill to them, but the origin of such skill is unknown to her.

He does not seem to be in need of her assistance. Though it's not as if she hunts  _ beasts _ , anyway. She is a Hunter of Hunters, and this curious Hunter has drawn her attention.

He does not move like one with the beastly affliction. He seems rational, albeit reckless, taking on a beast of such magnitude in the middle of a town square. There is not much cover afforded to him, nowhere for him to seek shelter in order to gain any respite from the creature.

Still, he manages to kill it.

Following that, he crouches down next to it, with his head bowed. Another curious action.

She decides it is wisest to get closer. One can never be too careful when it comes to rogue Hunters and she wants to be certain he has not been touched by the affliction. Usually, there is little room in her heart for sympathy, but she feels particularly open-minded today.

Elektra leaps from the rooftop she has been watching him from, landing carefully on another just below it. Then, she scales down the side of the building, as silent as a shadow.

It looks as though this strange Hunter of hers is speaking, but she cannot discern any of the words. He seems pained, wounded greatly from his battle.

Why would he not heal himself? 

Perhaps he is less rational than she presumed.

Still, she creeps ever closer. Either way, she will inevitably end up near enough to strike him. Whether they will speak or do battle depends entirely on his state of mind.

* * *

Matthew steels himself, hands wrapped tight around his staff. It's unlikely he'll survive a second battle right now; he should have run when he had the chance.

But the footsteps are measured, careful. If it is another beast, it's a very cunning one. One that still moves mostly like a human.

He prepares to strike, feet planted firmly on the cobblestone of the square. His staff has always treated him well when it comes to a fight; he just has to trust in it now.

"Rest easy, dear Hunter," she speaks, soft, muffled by fabric, "For I am no beast."

He unwinds ever so slightly, shoulders slumping. His grip on his staff loosens, but he keeps it close. He has few friends these days.

"But the question begs, are you?"

"No," he's breathless, still worn ragged from the fight, "I'm not."

"Yet you cover your eyes, as though you were…  _ afflicted." _

"I promise you, I'm not."

He forgets sometimes, of what conclusions people draw when they see his eye coverings. No longer is he seen as one of the Choir. He's nothing more than another selfish brute, attempting to hide the signs so he can live one day longer rather than die to save the rest of Yharnham.

She stays silent, heartbeats even. He knows well enough that she's testing him, seeing if he'll strike her. It isn't hard to realize that she's a Crow.

"I was blinded," he whispers; it isn't something he admits often, not that he speaks to many these days, "As a child. I came to the City because my father foolishly thought it could be cured. It was his desire, not mine. It mattered little; he couldn’t survive the city. And I never left."

* * *

She knows this story.

She knows this  _ Hunter _ .

She knew him even before he removed his eye coverings, but the face looking up at her serves only to confirm her suspicions. He is far from the boyish young man she met a lifetime before. 

His jaw is sharper, and his eyes are sad. Perhaps tired. Still, she would recognize him anywhere.

Elektra remembers clearly how naive and idealistic he once was. He never belonged in a city such as Yharnham. There seems to be little left of the spark of hope she once saw within him. If the blood now soaking his Hunter's garb and the slain beast by his feet are any indication, it would appear that it has been replaced with righteous fury.

But she is still a stranger to him, it would seem. Although, he appears to trust her enough to reveal his face to save his own life. She should repay him in turn.

It is not an action she would usually consider, but some foolhardy, childish part of her aches for their nights spent alone. He would bring her to the rooftop of the Grand Cathedral, choosing her company rather than sleep more nights than not.

Their last evening spent together was not long after he was conscripted to the Choir. She had slipped her hands carefully underneath his new face-covering, removing it ever so carefully so she could look upon his eyes beneath the moonlight. 

Perhaps, he had sensed it was an end. His eyes shone gently, wet with tears. Still, he kissed her sweetly and the memory is as beautiful now as it ever was.

The next day, her father was killed and she left the city without a guiding light.

Now, fate brings them together once again. She removes her beaked mask and shakes out her hair with a laugh. How curious; the dear mistress destiny has a sense of humor. 

"Elektra?" His voice is soft, perhaps even reverent and she wishes he would worship her once again.

"Oh, good Hunter, how I have missed you so."


End file.
